


lord of red, lord of gold

by Scolopendre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consent Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Character Death, Role Reversal, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu as 9 ans, iel en a 13.<br/>Tu as 11 ans, iel en a 7.<br/>Tu as 10 ans, iel aussi.<br/>Frisk et Chara, sous différents angles</p>
            </blockquote>





	lord of red, lord of gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feralphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/gifts).
  * A translation of [lord of red, lord of gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239604) by [feralphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix). 



> (Le chevalier se demande ce qu'il a secouru exactement – Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres : 24 heures, un peu de soleil, un peu de pluie.)
> 
> La plupart du temps, Chara et Frisk sont représenté.e.s comme n'ayant pas le même âge et Chara est toujours plus âgé.e ; certes, j'apprécie le ''tout petit tout doux et très grand très gentil'' mais je voulais voir ce que pourrais être un.e Chara plus jeune. Je les ai ensuite imaginé.e.s comme étant du même âge, pour voir comment fonctionnerait leur relations dans ce cas.

Tu as 9 ans et iel en a 13.

Iel te laisse essayer de résoudre les énigmes toi même et ne te donne des indices que quand tu mets trop de temps et que leur patience a atteint sa limite, et iel s'excuse quand iel s'énerve contre toi, et iel te raconte des blagues nulles pour te remonter le moral quand ça devient trop dur et que tu te mets à pleurer.

Iel est gentil.le — pas de la même façon que Toriel, pas _maternellement_ — un peu comme si on lui avait donné un œuf et que la seule chose qu'iel savait, c'est que les œufs se cassent facilement. Tu glisses et tombes dans un trou dans le sol et tu sens ses doigts fantomatiques sur tes joues et tes genoux écorchés.

 _Hey, tout va bien_ , tu l'entends dire, encore et encore, comme un mantra ou un sort. _Tout va bien, Frisk, tout va bien_.

Tu te demandes si c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on a un grand frère ou une grande sœur.

Et puis, quand tu es bloqué.e contre un mur, encerclé.e par des monstres, ton corps se déplace doucement, sans que tu ne fasses rien, le bâton que tu tiens comme objet de réconfort formant un arc de cercle parfait dans l'air, et —

Du sang. Du sang tache ton visage et les monstres qui t'attaquaient se transforment en une poudre blanche qui colle à tes mains.

 _Chara_ , tu penses, horrifié.e. _C'est bon, j'allais m'en sortir, tu n'avais pas à_ —

 _Ils allaient te tuer_ , iel répond. Iel tremble mais sa voie dans ta tête est ferme. Dure. _Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire_. _Tu es encore un enfant, tu ne devrais pas avoir à tuer qui que ce soit. Je te protégerais._

Quand iel te rend le contrôle, tu as du mal à ne pas t'évanouir. Tu ne peux pas t'essuyer les mains sur ton pantalon, ça le salirait, donc tu t'agenouilles prés du tas de feuilles à côté de toi et enlèves maladroitement la poudre et le sang de tes doigts.

Chara est silencieux.se dans ta tête. Une sentinelle.

Tu ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir peur et de se sentir réconforté par la même personne.

Ça va être plus dur que ce que tu croyais.

 

Tu as 11 ans et iel en a 7.

Iel est un.e sale gosse et un monsieur-je-sais-tout, mais la manière qu'iel a de tirer sur ta manche quand iel à quelque chose de très important à te dire est plutôt mignonne, tout comme sa manière de se cacher derrière toi et d'observer derrière ton épaule tout ceux que vous rencontrez.

Puis iel se remet à t'insulter quand tu ne résous pas les énigmes assez vite à son goût, et ? Tu as vraiment envie de les taper ? Tu le ferais si iel étais corporel ??

Iel est juste un petit enfant, tu te rappelles. Quand vous êtes tombé.e.s sur le stand de ventes araignée, iel s'est tenu.e sur la pointe des pieds pour te murmurer Spider donuts ?? Plutôt ''Spider don'ts'' ! Dans l'oreille et a rigolé de sa blague nulle pendant presque 10 minutes. Iel est juste un enfant, le fantôme d'un enfant, et la tristesse dans son regard quand iel a regardé ton poignet plein de cicatrices et quand iel a serré ton bras contre sa poitrine incorporelle comme si — comme si iel savait ce que tu ressentais, juste... Tu n'a pas à les traiter comme tes parents te traitent. Iel est juste un bébé. Iel mérite mieux que ça.

Tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu de petit.e.s frœur, mais tu supposes que maintenant tu en as un.e, d'une certaine manière, et que tu dois juste t'en occuper du mieux que tu peux.

 _Tu en veux un ?_ Tu lui demandes, en pointant le bol de monster candy.

 _Je ne peux plus manger comme ça_ , iel a l'air triste puis iel te regardes, plein d'espoir: _Mais je peux les goûter si tu en manges. Tiens_ —

Sa forme transparente disparaît de tes côté pour s'installer dans ta tête, ça chatouille un peu. Tu prends un bonbon, le sort de son emballage et le met dans ta bouche. Il est à la fraise. Iel couine un peu, joyeux.se.

Alors tu en prends un autre, et un autre, et tu continues. _Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter. C'est écrit qu'il ne faut en prendre qu'un, je pense qu'ils sont pour tout le monde._

_Tu les mérite plus que tout ceux qui passeront par ici._

_Merci, Frisk_ , iel répond, et tu ne peux pas voir son expression faciale quand vous ne faites qu'un.e mais sa voix a un petit air timide, et ça te réchauffe le cœur. _Tu es tellement gentil.le._

(Tu finis par renverser le bol. _Whoops_ , tu penses, et vous partagez un petit rire coupable)

Mais quand un gros groupe de monstres vous attaquent —

 _Protège moi_ , Chara murmure, les jointures des doigts blanches serrées sur ta chemise.

Tes mains tremblent sur la poignée du couteau en plastique. Ta bouche est sèche. Tu ne sais pas si tu vas y arriver.

 _Frisk, j'ai peur_ , dit Chara, et tu peux l'entendre sangloter. _Protège moi_.

Et — et c'est bon, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner. Tu lèves ton arme-jouet en plastique haut vers le ciel.

 

Tu as 10 ans, iel aussi.

Iel te ressemble beaucoup, tu le réalises quand tu compares ton reflet à sa projection transparente à côté de toi. (Chara n’apparaît pas dans les miroirs — _Je suis mort.e, Einstein_ , dit-iel d'un ton cassant quand tu lui demandes pourquoi)

Mais tu n'as pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir gagné.e un.e jumeau.elle. Tu les vois plus comme un.e ami.e.

De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si tu y connaissais grand chose.

Sa main tient la tienne, même si tes doigts la traverseront si tu ne fais pas attention, et iel distribue des conseils grincheux et des insultes pendant que tu résous les énigmes, et parfois iel se fâche et tu ne sais pas pourquoi et tu dois essayer de les consoler — parce que dés que tu commences à penser à t'allonger et à ne jamais te relever, iel s'approche le plus prés de toi possible et t'encourages à continuer d'avancer.

Tu était un peu inquiet.éte. quand tu as rencontré un groupe de monstres et qu'iel te disait, encore et encore, de juste les combattre, de juste t _ues les, Frisk, espèce d'imbécile, ils vont te tuer si tu ne le fait pas_ , mais l'horreur hurlante dans sa voix cachées sous sa colère t'empêches de les blâmer.

 _Faisons ça à ma manière_ , tu lui dit, en essayant de rester calme — _juste, laisse moi faire, d'accord ? Personne n'a à mourir. Personne n'a à être blessé. Ni toi, ni moi, ni eux._

Et tu as réussi, au final. Ça lui en a bouché un coin. Iel n'as plus jamais essayé de te faire tuer quiconque après ça. Peut-être que tu l'as vraiment impressionné, juste un peu.

C'est réconfortant, de ne pas être seul.e. Même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord sur tout — Chara est là, avec toi, et ça te donne l'impression d'être plus fort.e.

Tu peux le faire.


End file.
